This invention relates to a novel organic complex composed of a certain derivative of 7,7,8,8-tetracyanoquinodimethane (hereinafter referred to as TCNQ) as the acceptor and an N-alkyl nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound as the donor.
Electroconductive organic compounds are characterized in that they are light in weight, show anisotropy, can be processed or shaped with ease and can undergo chemical modification. Therefore, they are currently attracting much attention.
Typical of such electroconductive organic compounds are TCNQ complexes composed of nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds on one hand and TCNQ on the other. Among the relevant references, there may be mentioned "Synthesis and Application of Organic Semiconductor Materials", published by K.K. C.M.C., 1981, and "Gendai Kagaku (Modern Chemistry)", published by K. K. Tokyo Kagaku Dojin, No. 141, pages 12-19, 1982.
A Japanese patent application laid open under Kokai No. 204173/86 discloses the use of particular 7-membered ring compounds as the nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compound.
However, the above-mentioned TCNQ complexes are insufficient in electroconductivity although they are electroconductive. They melt at relatively high temperatures, hence processing or shaping thereof is subject to restriction. For these and other drawbacks, it is highly desirable to develop electroconductive organic compounds lower in melting point.
Under these circumstances, the present invention has been completed as a result of searching for organic complexes higher in electroconductivity and easier to process and mold as compared with the prior art TCNQ complexes.